


Gratitude & Unspeakable Pleasure

by thebaddestwolf



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaddestwolf/pseuds/thebaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Billie talk The Stone Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude & Unspeakable Pleasure

Billie tucked her feet under David’s thigh as they settled down on his couch with warm cuppas, cozy despite the frigid winter afternoon that lay outside his flat. 

(It was always particularly cozy when she stopped by on account of her turning his thermostat up a few degrees, clucking her tongue at him when he whined about the heating cost.)

She stared at him over the brim of her mug, lips forming a soft oval as she blew lightly on the scalding tea, creating ripples along the surface. When David pried his gaze away from those lips, he saw the mischievous tilt to her eyebrows.

"What?" he asked, hand curling around her ankle. 

"I’ve read it," she said, grinning so widely he couldn’t help but return the smile, despite having no idea what she was talking about.

"Read what?"

"I’m not supposed to tell, but they sent me the manuscript," she blew again on her tea before taking a tentative sip. "Reckon they felt obligated, seeing as how I’m the title character and all."

"Ooh, The Stone Rose?" David asked, tossing a smile her way and watching her return it in kind. "I was about to leak a copy to you myself! What did you think, then?"

She leaned closer, toes wiggling under his leg, and David reflexively angled his body toward her, arm casually wrapping around her bent knees. 

"Loved it," she said simply, keeping her mouth open in a toothy grin for effect.

David threw his head back, laughing at her enthusiasm. Billie put her tea down on the coffee table and grabbed his forearm, ensuring she had his attention before continuing.

"It was so lovely, so sweet," she said, lips caught between smiling and pouting. "The way the Doctor doted over her, the rage he flew into when she went missing!"

"Yes, the Doctor does have a protective streak when it comes to Rose," David said, loving these private moments when she could nerd out about their characters almost as much as him.

"One of my favorite bits," Billie went on, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Was when the Doctor found that statue that he thought was Rose and when it wasn’t, he sternly told the statue that Rose was prettier than her. Hah! And of course, unbeknownst to him, Rose was there to hear it. Aw, it was just brilliant."

"Don’t you sort of wish it had be an episode?" he asked, arm sliding from her knees to rest in her lap. 

"Absolutely," Billie sighed, leaning back against the arm of the couch. "What were your favorite parts?"

"Wellll, there was one part in particular I would have liked to have acted out," he replied, waggling his eyebrows at her. 

"Let me guess," she said, biting her lip while pointing an accusatory finger at him. "The snogging bit?"

"You’re gonna diminish that scene to ‘the snogging bit’ are you?" he scoffed, removing his arm from her lap to place his hand against his chest dramatically. "Did you read that as merely  _snogging_  Piper?”

"No, no, no," she laughed, scooting forward and pulling his arm to her again. "Wait, I remember the line, hang on. It was a kiss of pure gratitude and the unspeakable… the unspeakable…"

"Pleasure at being alive!" David finished, pretending to wrench his arm free again and smiling as she held it tighter against her chest. "So, not just some snog."

"Definitely not," she smirked, distractedly playing with the fingers on his hand that she had apparently claimed as hers. David gulped as each touch sent a charge all the way down his arm and dissipating elsewhere. 

"That was the only time they kissed when they were just them, wasn’t it?" she asked. "First time it was the whole Bad Wolf thing, then it was Cassandra. So I’m glad Rose finally got hers, even if it wasn’t through us."

Billie pulled her feet out from under his thigh and draped her legs over his lap, moving his confiscated arm so that it wrapped around her shoulders. David pulled her in close, eliciting a contented hum from her.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, fighting a battle within himself, debating whether or not he should take the risk and offer the suggestion bubbling up from his mind. He wished their mugs were filled with something stronger than tea. 

"Don’t you think we sort of… owe it to them to carry it out?" Billie asked quietly, peering up at him through thick lashes and he almost laughed, because of course she would unabashedly venture into territory he was too timid to cross. "We are in perfect snogging position, after all. Not that it was just a snog," she said quickly, tongue at the corner of her smile.

"Yes, I suppose that would be the most respectful thing," he said seriously, hoping his voice didn’t betray the butterflies swirling in his gut. "To the characters, of course."

"Well, go on then, Mr. Narrator!" she laughed, patting his chest. "Say the line! I know you’ve got it memorized."

David cleared his throat.

"Arms flexed and he grabbed Rose into a hug," he tightened his grasp around her, making her sway in his arms as she giggled. "Soft lips pressed hers," he continued softly, "with a kiss of pure gratitude and unspeakable pleasure at being alive."

Billie closed her eyes and David’s breath caught at how beautiful she looked, mind reeling at the feel of her in his arms. Slowly, he brought his lips to hers, clutching her tighter as she gently kissed him back. 

He broke away after a few seconds, both to catch his breath and because they were just playing parts, after all. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to move far, nose nuzzling against her cheek, her hot breath grazing his skin.

They sat like that for a quiet moment, David realizing one hand was cupping her cheek while the other was threaded through her hair. She had one hand around his back and the other spayed across his chest, surely feeling the rapid beating of his heart. 

David was about to finally, reluctantly pull away when her hand trailed up his back and curled around his neck, lightly pressing his head back toward her. 

He found he simply had no choice to comply.

Taking in a sharp breath, David pressed his lips against hers again, finding them as needy as his were. Their first kiss was chaste, in character, but this was just them, wet and sharp and tugging at desires long buried inside them both.

When Billie moaned into his mouth David pulled back, chuckling against her cheek.

"Do you think that’s a sound Rose would make?" he asked, nipping at her bottom lip.

"I think Rose would make a lot of sounds," she drawled huskily, moving her mouth to his ear. "Later, back in the TARDIS, when the Doctor could really express his  _gratitude and_  u _nspeakable pleasure at being alive_.


End file.
